


Sleepover

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [26]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sleep together.
Series: Lives!verse [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair 2012~2013. "Rusty and Nicol share a bed out of necessity."

"Just like we used to," Rusty noted, flopping down beside Nicol.

"We shared a room, not a bed," Nicol countered.

"Most of the time," Rusty replied. It was too dark to be sure, but Nicol was sure that Rusty was smirking. The dark was okay, though, because it kept Rusty from seeing Nicol blush. Nicol definitely remembered those times - those curious young moments.

"Stupid 'Girls Night'," Rusty continued, fussing with the blankets. "Though I'm more curious why you're in your own room with me and not with Miguel."

"He had a long shift," Nicol explained. "He was tired. Besides, I thought you wanted me here."

"I do. Too bad there aren't any tests coming up to worry about..." Rusty trailed off as Nicol settled against him. The bed wasn't that big, after all, and Nicol had to be careful of his arm when he slept or it'd hurt worst in the morning.

"Asagi wants me to try playing piano at that one coffee shop," Nicol said softly.

"Really?" Rusty questioned. He hooked an arm over Nicol. "That's... Are you going to?"

"I think so," Nicol replied. "She's been really supportive. Mayura, too, and Juri."

"I guess they get their Girls Night, then," Rusty said softly. "And we..."

"Get to catch up?" Nicol questioned.

"Exactly."


End file.
